HOW AND WHY INUI WAS SO UNSUCCESSFUL
by merissala
Summary: HOW AND WHY INUI WAS SO UNSUCCESSFUL IN BEATING TEZUKA IN TENNIS IN HIS FIRST YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL


**HOW AND WHY INUI WAS SO UNSUCCESSFUL IN BEATING TEZUKA IN TENNIS IN HIS FIRST YEAR OF MIDDLE SCHOOL**

**By Merissala  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Prince of Tennis  
Not meant to be taken seriously **

---

Inui Sadaharu loved to think.

He loved to think during class, during lunch, during his time walking home, during doing homework time, during dinner, whenever he could. Which was all the time excluding sleeping. When he finished his homework, he'd pack everything in his backpack, get ready for bed and then lie on it just to think. He would think for such a long time, he wouldn't sleep until 3 hours later. His parents never questioned him about it because they never knew. The lights were always turned off when he was thinking.

He thought about school and the people in it, the teachers he had, the teachers he didn't have and was glad he didn't have, the teachers he didn't have and was sad he didn't have, students that were bothering him, students that were at the top of the class and wanted to beat, the chair he sat on in class, the long monotonous lectures, all the subjects in school, why the grass was green and why the sky was blue.

He couldn't ever stop thinking.

Most would probably say, "nobody ever doesn't think." Well, let's just say Inui here is different. Boys his age would probably think about when school ended, how to prank a teacher or a girl, hanging out with friends and such and such. But he thought about aspects of life. Why can airplanes fly, why can cars move, why does the apple fall not far from the tree, why is there gravity, why, why, why.

He never knew why he thought about these random facts. Maybe it was because he had a friend back in grade school who he lost contact with in 2nd grade who always asked why to everything. His name was Itomiki, or was it Itsuki? Inui couldn't remember. (If he thought about it long enough, he'd probably remember it.)

By the time he got to 6th grade, he started writing his thoughts in his notebook. The notebook soon became notebook**s**. He'd bring at least one to school everyday, fill about one-fifth of it. He thought more than he wrote.

One day, a few weeks in 7th grade, Inui was sitting beside a tree, writing in his little notebook. The tennis courts were right in front of him but he didn't bother to watch any of his senpai's games. He never played tennis and wasn't planning to. But it was then, he heard, with his awesome hearing, some people whispering, and the whispering soon turned into talking, and then nearly yelling. He looked up and saw a first year and a third year playing each other. Even with his lack of tennis knowledge, he could tell that third year was struggling with the first year. Inui then realized he recognized that first year. It was Tezuka Kunimitsu from his class! Inui was totally absorbed in watching the game. That Tezuka seemed like... like... like... Inui couldn't even describe it. It was then he decided he'd take up tennis.

A few days later, he had joined and saw Tezuka again. Of course he'd see him again, they were in the same club. Inui was determined to play Tezuka and beat him. He used his notebook for Tezuka's tennis habits, his moves and skills. Later, he also started writing other player's "data" he called it, for future reference. After awhile, Inui realized that this seemed really odd. Who in the world would write all these things down? Maybe he was becoming obsessed. No, no, obsession isn't good. This is definitely not obsession.

He just wanted to beat Tezuka really, really, really badly.

Anyways, the day that he was ready to face Tezuka was here. He had everything all set. The data was collected, he memorized all of it (again, not obsessed!) and had everything ready. All he needed to do know was to ask Tezuka to play a match with him. According to his data, Tezuka was a hard to approach person. Not many could get through to him. But all he wanted to do was to play tennis! How hard would that be?

Inui found him in the classroom, packing up his stuff. It was 20 minutes after-school and no one else was in the classroom. Approaching closer, he stopped a few feet away from him and said, "Tezuka."

Tezuka turned around to face the speaker, "Ah. Inui. Do you want something?"

"I was wondering if you could play a match with me."

Tezuka rose an eyebrow. Looking like he wasn't expecting that question. "Hn. Sure."

**----**

**----**

**Break**

**--At the tennis courts--**

**---It's about 4:30 in case you are wondering---**

**---Back to the story----**

**----**

**----**

"One set match alright with you Tezuka?" Inui asked.

"OK."

Inui spun the racket. It was his serve.

He stood at the baseline ready to serve. _Tezuka is standing 2 feet from the left so I should serve right at the right corner. It'll be harder for him to return then if I serve to the other corner. His feet are a foot apart so the that means he might do that... and ... 0.01 percent he would actually do this...blahblahblahblahblah. And if I do this, he'll most likely do that blahblahblahblah..._ Inui is now thinking of all the possibilities of everything. He serves even as he's thinking of how Tezuka will react. Then in a flash, the ball landed on his side of the court and bounced passed him.

Inui stopped thinking.

Whoa.

"Love-15."

Inui looked down at the ball and then back up. He realized what just happened. It was stupid. He couldn't believe he did something like that. This was so unintelligent, he could not believe it. How ignorant of him. injudicious; inane, absurd, ludicrous, ridiculous, foolish, whatever you call it!

He was thinking so much...

He forgot to hit the ball.

----

**I just had to get this off my mind. My head hurts... full of random stuff that needs to come out. Review if you like it!  
**


End file.
